Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Personen Übersicht zu Episode I Ich werde einen Artikel mit einer großen Liste von allen Leuten schreiben, die bei Episode I mitgewirkt haben. Gibt es schon so etwas? Oder soll ich die ganzen Namen der Mitwirkenden einfach beim Artikel "Episode I" hinschreiben. Es handelt sich dabei um mehrere Hundert Namen. Die sind alle aus dem "Making of" Buch E.B 19:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :mach am besten einen eigenen artikel dafür, sonst wird der Filmartikel zu unübersichtlich.--Yoda41 19:32, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe es zwar auch schon auf E.Es Benutzerseite geschrieben, aber dann frage ich an dieser Stelle nochmal: Wäre es nicht besser gleich eine Liste aller Mitwirkenden aller 6 Filme zu machen, wie die Darstellerliste? Ich wollte nämlich eine Liste zu den Filmen der Ur-Trilogie machen, da bietet es sich doch an, alle Listen in einen Artikel zu packen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:14, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auch alles in eine Liste packen, da es einfach übersichtlicher ist. Ihr könnt doch weitere Namen in der Darstellerliste ergänzen. Dazu ist sie ja da. Jeder Film hat dort seinen Abschnitt und dieser kann ja erweitert werden. Ich denke nicht, dass man für Die dunkle Bedrohung eine separate Darstellerliste erstellen muss, zumal das auch unnötig wäre. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dann machen wir einen Artikel zusammen, Anakin. Der alte Artikel den ich gestern angefangen habe, sollte dann aber gelöscht werden, alles klar? E.B 09:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Bei exelender Artikel kann man bei der Wahl seine Stimme wieder zurück ziehen als Wähler--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 21:05, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Meinst du, dass man die Nominierung oder die Wahlstimme zurückziehen kann? Die Stimme eines Wählenden kann von diesem immer geändert oder zurückgezogen werden. Die ganze Nominierung kann nur durch ein eindeutiges Entscheid vorzeitig abgebrochen werden. Ansonsten läuft sie ihre vierzehn Tage ab. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich denke er meint du soltest dir nochmal den Artikel angucken und über deine Abstimmung nachdenke´n ich kann mich aber auch irren Gruß Jango 23:33, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso... ich werden den Artikel beobachten und sobald ich der Meinung bin, dass ich meine Stimme ändern muss, werde ich dies natürlich auch machen :) --Little Ani Admin 23:35, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo sicha dat ;) Jango 23:39, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jango hast schon richtig gesehen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 09:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) General Grievous Hey General Grievous hat in zwei Tagen also am 12.04.07 Geburstag und wird 17 Jahre alt Boba 00:20, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Cool, danke für die Erinnerung. Das wär mir glatt entgangen, denke ich :) --Little Ani Admin 00:21, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem kanns ja schnell ne Jedipedia Geburstagsgrußvorlage basteln ^^Boba 00:22, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ach, gratulieren kann ich noch selber... danke aber. So eine Vorlage wirkt schnell unpersönlich. --Little Ani Admin 00:24, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe weis ich kommt ja dann auch nicht von Herzen und so viel sollte einem dann schon die Jedipedianer wert sein das man Geburstagsgrüße selber schreibt. Boba 00:26, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) wenn ihr schon von Vorlagen redet könnte man nicht eine Infobox zu Einheiten erstellen ich habe nämlich keine gefunden wollte eine in meinen Artikel Klon-Scharfschütze reinmachen habe aber keine gefunden die dazu passt Jango 00:34, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du mir sagst, welche Angaben ich in die jeweiligen Zeilen schreiben soll und welche Farbe die Infobox haben soll, kann ich ja mal eine machen. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob eine Vorlage zu Einheiten wirklich notwendig ist, denn sonderlich viel kann man da ja nicht reinschreiben. Mit Vorlage:Klonkrieger kommst du nicht weiter, oder was? --Little Ani Admin 00:38, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh shit die habe ich voll übersehen danke Ani Jango 00:40, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * wo wir uns grad hier unterhalten ich glaub du brauchst bald Archiv teil 3 Ani. Du bist aber auch gefragt. Boba 00:45, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich habe mal ein neues gemacht... Sieht hier gleich viel aufgeräumter aus :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:40, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gesprächsstoff Noch an einem kurzen Gespräch in ICQ interessiert? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 00:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups, sorry. Da war heute Nacht nicht mehr online... :) --Little Ani Admin 09:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Copyrightangabe Warum entfernst du die Copyright Siegel? Die Quelle ist zwar nicht klar, aber die Bilder sind eindeutig von Star Wars und damit bedürfen sie der Copyright Angabe. E.B 12:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Woher kannst du wissen, dass die Bilder eindeutig von Star Wars sind, wenn die Quelle nicht einmal bekannt ist? Das ist doch irgendwie ein Widerspruch... Es kann schon sein, dass die Bilder offiziell sind, aber eine Quelle muss nun mal dazu geschrieben werden. Das ist nämlich Voraussetzung dafür, dass die Bilder hier bleiben dürfen und nicht wieder gelöscht werden müssen. Näheres ist auch unter dieser Meldung nachzulesen. Keine Panik: Bevor die Bilder wirklich gelöscht werden, bleiben sie erst mal eine Zeit lang in der Kategorie:Bilder ohne Quellen drinnen, damit andere Benutzer evt. eine Quelle nachtragen können. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:54, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimmt. Passt schon!!! E.B 16:02, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rakata Ich finde, die Bilder zu Rakata, Rakata Prime und zur Sternenschmiede gehören mal geordnet. Die werden doppelt und dreifach verwendet und sind z.T. viel zu groß. Soll ich das machen? MfG Kyle22 19:18, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. Doppelte Bilder kannst du dann auch mit einem Löschantrag (Vorlage:LA) versehen, sodass sie gleich gelöscht werden. :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:29, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Übrigens: Da sind mehrere Artikel unter "Kurze Artikel", die vollständig sind. Werden die in bestimmten Abständen automatisch rausgenommen, oder muss man die da manuell rausholen? Es wird nämlich Zeit! MfG Kyle22 19:31, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Aber Ani, er meinte nur innerhalb der 3 Artikel... Welche Artikel meinste denn? Ich kümmer mich dann drum. Ben Kenobi 19:33, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Er meint die Artikel, die im Jedipedia:Portal als kurze Artikel aufgeführt sind, aber schon längst überarbeitet wurden. Ich aktualisiere das nachher mal, muss nur kurz wohin... :) --Little Ani Admin 19:37, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Wir reden aneinander vorbei, wie es aussieht - komm doch mal in ICQ online. Ben Kenobi 19:42, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Leut, Leut! Die Liste der kurzen Artikel gehört aktualisiert, und um die drei anderen Artikel kümmer ich mich. Da sind auch Infos doppelt. Klar jetzt? Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:51, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Revert Wieso hast du das gemacht den Revert bei Padmé Naberrie Nathalie Portman ist doch nur 1.60 groß Jango 00:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. Ich würd ja gern in der StarWars.com Datenbank nachschauen aber ich find mich da nicht zurecht :Da ist der Link → Padmé Amidala Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:27, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Super danke habs gelesen ist schon komisch aber wenns da steht ;) Jango 00:30, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion, damit ich es finde... Ret Cody 18:35, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Su'cuy, wie sieht es mit hier downloaden aus, oder wäre das zu viel Aufwand? Cody 10:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, das lassen wir lieber mal. Bevor wir uns hier noch Ärger mit Lucasfilm einfangen, denn wir sind keine offizielle lizenzierte Seite und wie das mit dem Copyright aussieht ist auch nicht klar. Man kann dorthin linken, wo man es herunterladen kann, aber selber anbieten dürfen wir es leider nicht. Das ist genauso wie mit Videoclips und Soundtrack. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, war nur so ne Idee. Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Ani Hallo Ani ich bin zurück. War echt super wie waren deine Osterferien so? Ich wollte auch mal wissen ob ich hit irgendentetwas "verpasst" habe!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:32, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Willkommen zurück... :) Ich kann mich auch nicht beklagen, denn meine Ferien waren auch super. Du hast eigentlich nichts verpasst hier. Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los... ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:41, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok das ist dich gut wenn mann mit einem guten gefühl auß den Osterferien zurück kommt."Ohne dich ist hier sowieso recht wenig los" nett geschriben,danke.!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:52, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.SWerde auch gleich morgen weiter Artikel schreiben. Habe nämlich 13 neu Comics in Deutschland gekauft. :13 Comics? Das ist aber echt viel Stoff :) Was sind denn das so für Comics? --Little Ani Admin 21:55, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja für die Comics habe ich auch lange gespart. Das sind alles Sonderbänder. So wie "Crimson Empire 2", und "Knights of the Old Rebuplic". Und "Legacy" und Zwei "X-Wing Rogue Squadron Comics". Und vieles mer. Aber wenn du möchtest kann ich dir eine Komplete liste geben=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:00, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Tust du die immer vom Internet bestellen oder kaufst du die in einem Laden? Ich frage deshalb, weil die Läden bei mir nie Sonderbände von Dino haben. Die haben immer nur die Dino-Einzelhefte. Sonderbände muss ich dann aus dem Internet liefern lassen und das kostet immer Porto -.- naja... 13 Sonderbände sind aber ganz schön teuer du... da hast du bestimmt lange sparen müssen ^^ --Little Ani Admin 22:07, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Ne ich habe die ersten zehn von einer Freundin von meiner Mutter bestellt, die hatt einen Bücherladen. Und sie besteltt die Comics direkt bei Dino. Die andern drei habe ich in einem andrem Bücherladen. Und da habe ich aber auch alle ohne Probleme bekommen. Und mein Kumpel Heiliger Klingone bestellt bei dem Laden immer und die habe bis jetzt fast alle Comics die er habe wollte bekommen. Naja SO lange habe ich nicht gespart. Habe angefange nach Silvester zu sparen. Ich hatte nämlich noch so vile:)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:19, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::P.S: Du kanst dir ab Morgen auf meiner Benutzerseite angucken welche Comics ich besitze habe dort jetzt schon eine gleine Liste aber werde sie morgen erkenzen Hallo Anakin! Ich hab einen ner'vod der sich hier angemeldet hat aber nicht in der Benutzerliste ist (Jagged Fel) kannst du ihn da bitte eintragen? Gruß Bly 11:32, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dazu muss er erst mal eine Benutzerseite erstellen. Wenn er dann dort den Befehl eingibt, dann erscheint er auch in der Benutzerliste. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:16, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, "Hi Ani!" Mach doch mal ICQ an - is so langweilig um die Mittagszeit... Ben Kenobi 13:02, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ani kannst mal bei Icq on gehen.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 20:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verschieben Wie verschiebt man Artikel? Ret Cody 17:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Rechte zum Verschieben kann ich dir geben. Ansonsten besteht noch die Möglichkeit Vorlage:Verschieben zu verwenden, wenn du etwas verschoben haben möchtest. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:34, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja YVH-1 nach YVH. Cody 17:40, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Wieso? Was stimmt da nicht? Der Droide heißt wirklich so... es gab nämlich auch noch weitere Modell von dem YVH-1. --Little Ani Admin 17:46, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Genau deswegen bei der Rettung von Ben ist ein YVH-309 dabei, aber ich will all auf einmal haben. Ret Cody 18:08, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, aber der ganze Artikel handelt vom YVH-1... deshalb sollte er wirklich so heißen. Das was du meinst, ist wohl eine einzelne Einheit dieser Serie, aber doch keine komplett neue Serie. --Little Ani Admin 18:14, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Noch was anderes, YVH-1 ist eigentlich nur ne abkürzung, also sollte es gleich nach Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter oder Yuuhan-Vong-Hunter-1. Ret Cody 18:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nun kannst du es selber verschieben... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:43, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Vor'e, ret Cody 19:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sith Hallo Ani, ich habe da eine Frage! Wie schlägt man einen Artikel zum Exelenten Artikel vor? Habe nähmlich (ich glaube am neuten März) ein Pro in die Diskulision von sith gestellt da ich den Artikel geil finde und dachte so geht es hat aber irgendwie keiner ien Kontra oder Pro gegeben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:27, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das machst du indem du in den Artikel editierst danach musst du hier Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel in noch einfügen es ist dort auch näher erklärt wie es geht Gruß Jango 20:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) So alles richtig oder? :Ups... Bearbeitungskonflikt. Aber ich schreibe meinen Senf mal trotzdem hin :) ... Du kannst einen Artikel auf der Seite „Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel“ nominieren, indem du einfach unten eine neue Kandidatur angliederst. Am Besten kopierst du die Überschrift von den oberen Kandidaten und gliederst es unten an und tauscht die Daten mit deiner Nominierung aus. Wenn du genauer wissen willst, wie man einen Artikel aufstellt und wie die weitere Wahl verläuft, kannst du auch den blauen Kasten ganz oben auf der Seite durchlesen. Dort stehen alle Konventionen drin. Wenn du einen Artikel vorschlägst, den du selber geschrieben hast, darfst du aber nicht entmutigt sein, wenn die Wahl niederschmetternd verläuft. Meistens heißt, dass nur, dass der Artikel zwar gut, aber eben nicht „exzellent“ ist. Probier es einfach mal aus, ohne dabei gleich den Stern ins Auge zu fassen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:39, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe hat dich doch nicht gestört oder ;) Jango 20:41, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin immer dankbar, wenn andere so freundlich sind und sich auf die an mich gestellten Fragen stürzen. Das ist echt kein Problem für mich :) --Little Ani Admin 20:43, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke Habe den Artikel Nominiert! Meine Artikel sind nicht Exelent die werde ich nicht vorschlagen!:) Mein richtiges Problem war wie ich da hin komme zum Nominieren habe nähmlich durch zufall bei der Schlacht von Jabiim einen Link zur Exelenten Vorschlage Seite gefunden! Das war dann irgendwann wieder weg!:) Noch mal Danke an Jango und an Little Ani! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:03, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Wenn du auf der linken Seite bei der Navigationsleiste auf den Link „Jedipedia-Portal“ klickst, siehst du auch einen Link zur Abstimmungsseite unter dem Abschnitt Mitwirkung. Auf diese Weise kannst du Seite immer ganz leicht erreichen. --Little Ani Admin 21:07, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke jetzt finde ichs auch so!! DANKE!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:16, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke schön danke ani. Ich habs dem Yoda41 eigentlich geschrieben ob er die IP die ständig die UC-Boxen löscht sperrt, aber vielleicht weiss er noch nicht wie das geht. Boba 19:27, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, dann werde ich es ihm erklären! :) --Little Ani Admin 19:29, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::mach das nebenbei kannst du ihm zeigen wie das mit dem admin ding hinter der signatur funktioniert das weis er nämlich nicht. Boba 19:33, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Jo, mach ich ^^ --Little Ani Admin 19:36, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::hehe und sowas nent sich dann admin, nee quatsch ich finde wenns einer verdient hat dann er und ben hasts natürlich auch verdient. Boba 19:40, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hehe hast du prima gemacht da freut er sich bestimmt.Boba 20:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verstehe ich das richtig, Yoda41 ist jetzt neben Little Ani, Premia, Obi-Wan K. und RC-9393 der fünfte Admin? E.B 14:31, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du Ben Kenobi noch dazu zählst, sind es sechs :) Ja, das hast du richtig verstanden... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:44, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandale Da treibt gerade ein Vandale sein Unwesen: IP 81.5.239.2! Sperr den doch bitte schnell! --Anakin 19:51, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Oh, hat sich schon erledigt. Ben Kenobi hat ihn schon gesperrt ;). Anakin 19:54, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Habe ich erst gar nicht bemerkt, aber doppelt hält besser :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:46, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Soso, nicht bemerkt hat ers... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 20:48, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mann, Ani, da hat sich aber wirklich einer an deiner Benutzerseite ausgelassen! Gut, dass man's rückgängig machen kann. Ich hoffe, ich bleibe von solchen Spinnern verschont... MfG Kyle22 18:05, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, sowas ist richtig arm, aber dank Premias Hilfe, war meine Seite zum Glück schnell wieder repariert :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:08, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Jo wenn premia zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht dagewesen wär und sich darum gekümmert hätte hät ich es gemacht Jango 18:10, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Super, dann bin ich doch beruhigt und froh, dass ihr immer so aufmerksam seid. Leider konnte ich es nicht selber rückgängig machen, war nämlich nicht online. --Little Ani Admin 18:12, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *@Kyle schenck den Vandalen so wenig Beachtung wie möglich, dann hören dievon alleine auf, ansonsten haben wir ja jetzt 2 Admins mehr, die die Vandalen sperren können. Möge die Macht mit uns allen sein. Boba 18:14, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hehe klar doch eine Hand wäscht die andere übrigens hoff ich das Ben bald ongeht will dem im ICQ wal auf was aufmerksam machen hihi ich könnt dir zeigen was aber nur wenn du versprichst nix damitzu machen Jango 18:16, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :@Boba: Klar, mach ich. :@Jango: Was soll das sein? Kyle22 18:21, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Meinst du jetzt ICQ kyle? Boba 18:24, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hm wie das war an Ani gerichtet nicht an dich ;) Jango 18:29, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh, dachte, ihr macht alles synchron! Bild:;-).gif Nee, ich weiß schon, was ICQ ist. Und das mit Ben hätt mich halt interessiert... Kyle22 19:23, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ne das nun wieder auch nit Das mit Ben hat sich erledigt hab nur mal in der Löschkandidatenkategorie nachgeschaut und nen Artikel gefunden den Ben als noch-nicht-Admin zur Löschung beantragt hat und da fand ich es cool wenn er es löscht und er hatts dann auch gemacht Gruß Jango 19:30, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Darth Vaders Rüstung Hi Ani hab deine umgestaltung gelesen jetzt liest sich flüßiger gut gemacht und danke für das Lob ;) Hat was mit dem en link nit gestimmt oder hate ich den gar nicht gemacht? Jango 12:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich danke dir auch für das Lob. Der en-Link befand sich zwischen den Quellen und den Kategorien. Das ist zwar nicht weiter schlimm und er wird auch korrekt angezeigt, aber ich habe den Link trotzdem ganz unten am Artikel angebracht. So ist es nämlich bei allen Artikel... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:46, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Achso hm mach ich normalerweise so hatte die Kats aber erst nach dem en link reingemacht Jango 13:54, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, schon... so meine ich das auch. In der Regel stehen die Interwiki-Links ganz unten am Artikel. Aber das ist nur eine Formalität, die lediglich im Quelltext zu sehen ist und sich nicht auf die Funktion auswirkt. Der en-Link hätte auch ganz oben oder mitten im Text stehen können und er hätte funktioniert. --Little Ani Admin 13:57, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja ne hast mich voll Falsch verstanden ich weiss ja das es so gemacht wird, ich hatte den en link reingemacht bevor ich die Kategorien reingemacht hatte deswegen. Ich weiss ja das er unter die Kats kommt das mache ich normalerweise so Jango 14:00, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Achso! Dann habe ich dich falsch verstanden, sorry... Hauptsache es ist jetzt alles klar :) --Little Ani Admin 14:02, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kein Problem ;) is doch ganz normal so was passiert bisja auch nur ein normalo hihi Jango 14:04, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wo wir gerade bei Formalien sind: Wo macht man eigentlich die Ära hin. Ich mache sie immer an den Anfang, habe es aber auch schon am Schluss gesehen? --Assassin 16:26, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Normalerweise ist die Ära am Anfang eines Artikels. Vereinzelt ist sie auch am Schluss, aber meiner Meinung nach ist der Anfang sinnvoller, weil die Ära nach dem Abspeichern ja auch ganz oben an einem Artikel zu sehen ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:58, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ein Eigenes Wiki für einen anderen Zweck Hallo Little Ani, ich wollte für etwas anderes (ich denke das ist nicht Nötig zu nennen) eine Wiki seite machen, aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie ich das Anstellen soll und wen ich schoneinmal frage wieso dan nicht gleich die Admins... ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen --General kenobi 18:30, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe selbst keine eigene Wiki eingerichtet und kann dir deshalb auch nicht Schritt für Schritt erklären wie das geht. Aber ich kann dich zumindest an die richtige Seite im Netz hin verweisen. Die MediaWiki-Software, die du zum Einrichten einer eigenen Wiki benötigst, ist auf dieser Seite zu finden. Dort steht auch eine kurze Erklärung , aber eigentlich sollte die Installation selbsterklärend sein. Bestimmt hast du auch schon einen eigenen Server eingerichtet, auf dem du dann die Wiki betreiben kannst. Wenn nicht, solltest du das zuerst regeln. Überlege dir auch gut, ob das Thema der Wiki passt. Es dauert in der Regel sehr lange, bis das System läuft und Surfer, die Seite finden. Du wirst ggf. eine lange Zeit alleine an der Wiki arbeiten... aber das brauche ich dir wohl nicht zu erzählen. Leider kann ich dir zur Installation selber gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass du keine bzw. wenige Kenntnisse in der Programmiersprache benötigst... das steht zumindest auf der MediaWiki-Homepage. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:47, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke das du mir mindestns eine seite zeigen kannst. zum Server: Ich habe noch so manche ersparnisse, welches diesen zu keinem Problem machen :-) trozdem danke viel mals ich blättere gleich mal nach